Alot Like His Father
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: It started in a bookstore and followed to his room. NejiTen Srry this is my first fanfic so I don't think it's very good.
1. Chapter 1

The door of the bookstore opened. A chunin walked in.

"Oh! You must be Hygua Neji. Thank you so much for watching my store!"

"Eh...yeah, they said I needed a break. "Neji replied boredly. His eyes glanced over the shop. It was quite large for such a little lady to run by herself.

"Don't worry you'll only be watching the store. It'll be closed." She told him while rummaging behind the counter.

"Wait, then why am I here?"

"Oh, don't you know? I own the best bookstore in the area. I don't want thieves!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, "Neji said with slight annoyance.

"Ahha! Here they are. "She said holding up a pair of keys. She walked over to the door and pressed a button next to it.

"Well now that all the windows are locked, I'll be leaving. I'll be gone for 5 hours and there's a girl who's browsing for a book back there somewhere. Said she'd help ya 'til I got back. Toddles!" And she left him there, in a looked up bookstore. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten heard the lady leave.

'Sheesh! Locks the entire place up and asked a chunin to be here. This bookstore must really mean somethin' to her.' She put the book back on its shelf.

"Tenten, go to the bookstore and get me a poetry book. Something I can read before bed. "Her mother had told her this hours ago, which was why she was here right now.

"Yeah, as if I know anything about poetry." Tenten said aloud.

"In the darkness of the night  
She stole my heart and held it tight  
Under the moon like a thief  
She holds her treasure for her to keep,  
I'll let her have it on this condition  
That when the time comes for be to ask  
She'll give me hers what she took from me."

"Oh...wow, Neji that was beautiful. Where'd you learn it?"

"Father wrote it for Mother when they were dating."

"Oh..."she murmured. She turned away from him. She hated when this was brought up.

'He must hurt in his heart a great deal' She thought to her self, unaware that Neji was right behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Tenten awoke from her thoughts as she felt his chin rest on her shoulder and his steady breath in her ear. She relaxed and leaned against him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but still...

"Neji, what are you doing?" She questioned him.

He pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I like the way you feel against me." He replied nuzzling the crook of her neck. Tenten's cheeks started to turn a rosy pink. Neji pressed his cheek to hers and felt the warmth of her blush. He released her and took hold of her shoulders. Tenten turned around to face him. She let his arms slide around her hip and one behind her head. He pulled her so closed to him, you'd of thought he was trying to crush her body into his, and he tilted her head up so that their faces were only centimeters away. She stared into his lilac/ivory eyes.

'Why is it when I look into his eyes, I crumble? I feel meek and small.'  
They could feel each other's heartbeat grow faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though every thing Neji had been doing was meant to lead up to this, he hesitated, lost in her deep, beautiful brown eyes. Then he remembered why he had done it all. His mouth took hers and he poured all of the built up emotions into it.

Tenten's mind and heart were racing. She closed her eyes as she took hold of the front of his silk shirt between her fingers.

'This isn't that quick, sweet kiss you give a guy on your first date so he'll remember you tomorrow, or that lip-smashing kiss you get when your nervous and aren't sure you should be doing it. No. It's a kiss of pure love, that's deep and taste rich, like chocolate.' She slid her hands up his chest and encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They stayed locked in that moment for what seemed forever. Neji finally released her. Tenten let her arms fall to her side. She stared at their feet. Her face was pale as she tried to figure out if what just happened really happened. Neji ran the backside of his hand across her cheek and let his fingers drift across her lips. He tilted her chin up so she'd look at him again. She clasped her hand to her mouth and turned away from him.

'It really did happen! I don't believe it, my first kiss was in the poetry section of a bookstore!'

Neji pulled a book off the shelf and placed it in her hands. Then he whispered into her ear

"You should buy this one. It suites you better." And just like that he walked off to the other side of the bookstore. Tenten stood there for a moment before putting her back against a bookshelf and sliding down to the floor. She looked at the book in her hands.  
'Poems of the Rose, I wonder if Neji has always been this romantic.' She let other thoughts slip through her head. She kept replaying the event in her head until she eventually dozed off.

Tenten awoke to a door being opened and then shut. She stood up.

'How could I just fall a sleep here?' She walked to the front of the bookstore.

"Oh…, are you going to buy that dear?" The little lady was sitting at the counter. Tenten nodded. She couldn't seem to make any words come out of her. She left the bookstore and looked around to see if Neji was still lingering around. But he wasn't. Which, she guessed, was to be expected. As she walked home she started reading some of the books.  
'I've had a crush on Neji for a while now. In fact, I just don't like him anymore, I love him. Does he feel the same way about me? Is that why he did that? Maybe I should go talk to him about it….maybe.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh…I can't sleep," Tenten yawned. She got out of bed and went to the window. She opened it to let the fall breezes in. 

'Gosh what's wrong with me? I've never gotten stuck on a guy like this before. Not to mention love.' She undid her hair from her bun so she could brush it. She wondered around her room brushing her hair, trying to think of anything but Neji. No use. She sighed. 

'Man this so unfair. Maybe I should go see him. Yeah I will! I'll go see him right now! …At 10:15 at night at… uh well, maybe he's still awake.' She put her brush down, locked her bedroom door, and went through her window onto the tree right outside. She leaned over to her window and shut it a little, then took off towards Neji's house. She landed on a tree outside his window. Quietly she opened it and slipped inside. The moment she got in his room she could smell lavender from the candle on his nightstand; she closed his window and quietly went over to his bed. Tenten stood at the side of his bed looking at him. 

'Awwww, he so cute. Like a little sleeping angel… that could rip your arms off if he wanted to.' She sighed. 'This so weird. Why am I sneaking into his room?' She sat on the edge of his bed and brushed loose strands of his hair away. She yawned. 

'Uh… why am I so tired?' She yawned again. 'Why is he suddenly so cute? I always thought I liked him because he was smart and a strong ninja.' Her eyelids felt heavy. She tried to keep her eyes open but that was becoming impossible. Tenten laid her head on Neji's chest and to sleep.

Tenten awoke on her back, which was slightly uncomfortable when you always sleep on your side. Then she noticed she wasn't in her room. For one her sheets, walls, and ceiling weren't all white. She turned her head to see the rest of the room. Definitely not her room. 

'Ok, this is weird. My nightstand is on my left side, not my right, and Mom wouldn't let me keep a candle in here. That and this place is so bare. A closet, drawer, a bookshelf … why am I listing these things in my head? … Neji in armchair… Really you think someone could add something to this place. WAIT, Neji!' She sat strait up.

"Neji you kidnapped me!" she yelled at him. 

"Oh, you're awake, and… ahh, no I didn't kidnap you." Neji got up and walked over to her. "You're the one snuck into my room. Why are you here anyway?" 

Tenten got out of bed and looked at him for a moment, then averted her attention somewhere else. 

"I had to ask you something." 

"It couldn't wait until training?" 

"Well, it just that I cou-" 

"couldn't sleep?" 

"How'd you know?" 

He reached out and pulled her to him.  
"Your nightgown is slightly see-through." he whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten hugged him and pressed her face into his chest. Neji couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to him. Tenten turned her head to look up at him.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"About that question I wanted to ask you,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She could've sworn she saw him blush for just a second before he buried his face into her neck and hair. She giggled.

"What's sp funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then you wouldn't be giggling." He poked her in the stomach again.

"You didn't really come over here to ask me that did you?"

"No." she said letting go of him. "It's only 1:00, I should get going." She walked over to his window and opened it and was immediately hit with cold air.

"SCRATCH THAT!!" she closed the window quickly. "I think it's snowing outside."

"In the middle of fall?"

"Weirder things have happened." She walked back to him and pressed herself against his warm body.

"Well this is great. Now what do I do?"

"You could stay here."

"Won't you uncle get mad?"

"All of main branch has gone a vacation. Grandfather said that Uncle needed to connect with his daughters. You can use my bed."

She looked up at him for a moment, and then pushed him onto his bed.

"NO!!"

"What?"

"No, I'm not going to burden you out of your own bed. That's rude."

"Ok then," he stretched out on his bed and put his hands behind his head, "Where are you going to sleep then?"

"You have an armchair. I can sleep in that."

"Riiiiiiggghhhhtttt," He reached over, grabbed her, pulled her on top of him, and then turned over so that she was lying next to him. "Or you could be good little girl and go to sleep right here."

"I can't with you!" she felt rather confused at this point. 

"Why not?" he asked grabbing the covers and pulling them over the two of them.

"Well it's just because…" she really couldn't come up with an answer. She liked being like this with him.

He wrapped his arms around her chest. 'When did he become such a pervert anyway?' Tenten thought.

"Tenten just calm down and go to sleep." She placed her hand on top of his head and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question."

"What was it?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I'm in my room, do I have to?"

She giggled. "No I guess not."

"What about that other question?"

"It's complicated."

"Most things in life are."

"But even thinking about it makes me feel funny."

"Does this fell funny?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It's a good kind of funny."

Neji smiled as he let go of her and sat up.

"Uh, Neji what are you doing?" He turned and looked at her.

"Tenten, how old are we?" he asked as he moved his leg over hers and put one hand on each side of her next to her chest, so that he was kneeling over her.

"Um…16."

"Then are we old enough?" he asked leaning closer to her face.

"What?"

"Are we old enough?"

"For what?"


	5. Chapter 5

It had finally dawned on Tenten what Neji was talking about.

"Wait. We can't do that Neji."

He kissed her. "Tenten you're being so silly." Neji nuzzled his forehead against hers. He kissed her again and moved down to her neck. His kisses turned into little nibbles, except he spent a whole minute doing so.

"Ow, Neji that hurt. You didn't have to give me a hickey!" Tenten hit him in the head.

"Oh please. It's not that bad. It like marking territory."

"It's like doing WHAT!! I'm not your territory!"

"Sure you are. You're my girlfriend aren't you?"

"When did that happen?"

"Don't you remember? It was when we first met."

Flashback

The first day of the ninja academy goes the same way every time. You meet the your sensei, the kids in the class, you go through the speech about being a ninja and protecting the village, and then it's lunch time so you can get to know everyone better. Tenten was sitting there being all alone by herself. She was to busy staring at the cute little boy with ivory eyes, that she didn't even notice he walked right up to her.

"It's rude to stare, you know. Is anyone sitting here?" He smirked a little.

"No." She scooted over a little to give him room. "And what 5 year old smirks?"

"Why were you staring at me?" Neji asked opening his lunch box.

"Your eyes are pretty."

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with the rest of the girls?"

"Why should I? Father says that being a ninja is the most important thing."

"Yeah so does my family."

"Aren't you a Hygua? My father wouldn't want me near you. He thinks the head of your family is out to get him."

"Lord Hiashi wouldn't waste his time."

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of the kids?"

"Fan girls."

"Your 5."

"Yeah I know. What were you were thinking about, just now?"

"How to make father angry."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cuz' I don't like him."

"I need to get rid of fan girls and you need to make your father angry…oh I know."

"Know what?"

Neji stood up and grab Tenten's arm and pulled her up with him. "Tenten…" he hugged her tightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenten's cheeks had been a rosy pink cause Neji was sitting next to her, but now they were as red as a tomato. 

"Umm…yes…I think."

"Ok good. Come on." Neji let go of her and dragged her by her arm to his father.

"Father I need you to meet someone."

Hiashi and Hizashi were talking about something when Tenten and Neji found them.

"Oh hello Neji. Who is this pretty girl?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Well she's simply adorable, isn't she Lord Hiashi?" Lord Hiashi bent down a little to get a better look at her. "Aren't you his daughter?" He turned and pointed at her father, who was busy boasting about some new product he was putting out to make him richer.

"Umm…yes. Oh Neji now I see what you're doing. FATHER!!" She waved at him. When he turned and saw his daughter next to the Hygua's, he became furious and started towards them.

Tenten giggled. "Thanks Neji." She turned around to him and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran off towards her father.

Neji's eyes became the size of saucers; her dad looked like he was having a heart attack, and Neji's entire group of fan girls had been watching so they all fainted.

"Neji-nii-san, Neji-nii-san." A little Hinata started shaking him back and forth as best as she could, trying to wake him up. Tenten turned and giggled as Neji fell and Hinata started crying because she was dead.

End flashback

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She took hold of Neji's head to stop him from going father down on kissing her stomach. 'When the hell did he get my nightgown off? Pervert!' She pulled his head back up and kissed him. "It's too bad I can't make you faint again. Can't we just go to sleep together?"

Neji pouted a little. Tenten sighed. "Do you have a condom?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it." Neji sighed and cuddled into Tenten's chest. (PERV!! Jk xp)


	6. Chapter 6

Well in the end it turned out to be a good news/bad news situation. Bad news: if Tenten's father ever found out that she had just slept with a Hygua he'd probably drop dead right there and she had lost her virginity (though some would find this a good thing) to Neji. Not that she was really complaining. Good news: she was happy and didn't care what her father thought. Her only problem now was that a certain Hygua had his arms wrapped around her so tightly she couldn't roll over into a comfortable position. So she decided to go sleep the way she was and elbow Neji for it later.

When Tenten woke up she saw a beautiful pale blue-eyed woman staring down at her. "Ummm…. good morning." Tenten said shyly trying to hide under the covers. The woman smiled and placed Tenten's nightgown next to her.

"You should get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast." She said. Then she turned and left.

'Ok. That was awkward. I wonder where Neji went?' She got out of bed, dressed herself, and headed down stairs.

"Oh good morning Tenten. Did you and Neji have fun last night?" The woman looked at Tenten over the brim of her coffee cup.

Tenten looked down at her feet embarrassed for a moment. "You heard?"

"Oh darling, the whole house heard. You'd have to be quite deft to have not heard the two of you. Your quite the screamer by the way."

Tenten started to blush hard. Just as the woman was about to say something else, Neji came charging down the stairs.

"MOTHER!! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!!!"

"Any what?"

Neji stopped at when he reached Tenten. "What… did you… tell her?" Neji asked panting.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Not a thing…yet."

Neji turned red. "Mother!"

"Oh calm down." She stood up and placed her hand roughly on Neji's head. "She's your girlfriend and anything I share with her is completely her choice whether or not to tell anyone else." She said messing up Neji's hair. Neji glared at her before going back upstairs to "refresh" his hair. Neji's mother just giggled a little. "Come Tenten dear."

"Hmm ok." Tenten followed her outside into the snow-covered garden. "Why was Neji so upset? I've never really seen him like that before."

"Tell me, how hard do you think it is to embarrass my son?"

"Pretty hard." Tenten replied.

"And I find that it is every mother's duty to find some way to embarrass their children. Except Neji is sooooooo much like his father that you'd have a better chance at getting blueberry to turn red."

"He seemed pretty embarrassed back there." Tenten was beginning to feel rather sorry that she had let his mother know how embarrassed she was about last night. "Do you miss him?"

"You mean my husband? Of course I do. But I have Neji. I'm not kidding when I say they're that much alike. If Neji hadn't had that awful experience with his father dying, he would've been the same sweet young man his father was at his age."

"You knew him at this age? I thought you had an arranged marriage."

"No we did have one, but Hizashi thought that it was very important for a husband and wife to have a loving friendship to. So he asked me to be his girlfriend and proposed to me even though we were going to get married any way."

"Wow he must've been a wonderful person."

"Yes." She stopped at the pathway that led to the family's final resting area. "We got a little off subject didn't we? The solution to my problem of not being able to embarrass my son enough is you, his cute little girlfriend. I can tell you all the embarrassing things about him." She said smiling happily until she noticed the look of sorrow on Tenten's face. "What is wrong my dear."

"Does it matter if we love each other? Won't he just get forced to have an arranged marriage just like his dad?" Tenten asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Neji's mother began giggling again. "Dear Tenten, who runs your family?"

"My father does." She looked up and rubbed her tears away. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your father runs the family business. You grandfather runs the family. And when Lord Hiashi found out about you and Neji he asked your grandfather for an arranged marriage between the two of you. I told you Neji was alike his father in every way."

"Wait. Did grandfather just say yes automatically?"

"Well apparently everyone in your family seems to enjoy making your father angry, so yes."

"How come I was never told?"

"Well you and Neji were already in love so it didn't really seem to matter."

"But…" Tenten wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Neji's mother cutting her off. "Oh my. I think someone is burning breakfast. Toodles dear." And she ran past her son back towards the house.

Neji walked up to Tenten. "What's wrong with mother?"

"She thinks someone is trying to burn breakfast."

Neji nodded and then shook his head. "Tenten what would you do if I told you that last night the condom might have broke?"

She stood there for a moment. "I'd have to do this." She replied calmly while elbowing him in the nuts.

Neji's eyes grew wide as backed up into a tree. "Tenten," He said in that funny voice the guy always get when he's nailed in the nuts. "That was unnecessary."

"Why? Did it break?"

"No."

"Oh sorry. I'd kiss it better but you know. You can just wait and let me give you a blowjob next time."

Neji regained himself at the sound of that. "Sooooo when's next time?" He asked snaking his arm around her waist and walking her back toward the mansion.

Tenten giggled. "After we're married." She kissed him on the cheek and took off running.

"Hey Tenten!! That's not fair!!" He yelled and started chasing after her.

From up in a tree Neji's mother watched and giggled. She sighed and looked back at Hizashi's grave. "So very much like you my dear.


End file.
